


The Best Bonfire-ween Ever

by Borgupine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonfires, Cooking, F/M, Fireworks, Guy Fawkes Night, Halloween, Pancakes, Pumpkins, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borgupine/pseuds/Borgupine
Summary: Rey's celebrating Bonfire-ween, one day bringing all the fun and tasty treats of Halloween and Bonfire Night together. This year she's carving pumpkins and eating pancakes with boyfriend Ben Solo while Finn sorts out the fireworks. It's going to be the best Bonfire-ween ever.





	The Best Bonfire-ween Ever

“So I just carve out the eyes?” Ben asked.

“Mhm,” Rey replied, focused on her own pumpkin. “Wait, you’ve never done this before?”

“Well.” Ben looked down at the knife in his hands. “Not exactly.”

Rey picked up a permanent marker and quickly sketched a simple toothy grin on his pumpkin. “Just follow the lines,” she said. “Easy.”

With the knife in hand, Ben plunged the blade into the pumpkin. “Uh, Rey?”

She grinned. “It’s not going to attack you. Here, I’ll get this one started while you finish mine off.”

Ben had more success with Rey’s since she’d already cut in two eyes, a skinny nose and most of a mouth. He was careful this time, even if his instinct was to hack and slash.

“Alright,” Rey said, leaning back to admire her work. “I got carried away and finished it.”

“I don’t mind.” Ben shrugged. He had to admit it, she’d done a good job, better than he would have done. “Now what?”

“The candles,” Rey replied. “You must have seen this on TV?”

“I don’t watch TV.”

With a sigh that wasn’t entirely an exaggeration, Rey took two tea lights from a bag and set one apiece into the pumpkins.

“Perfect,” she said. “Now we just need to light these babies and it’s on to the pancakes.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “It’s always food with you.”

“These are no mere pancakes,” Rey said, making her voice sound posher. “These are cinnamon pancakes with mascarpone and crumbled bonfire toffee.”

“Okay,” Ben replied and scratched the back of his head. “That does sound pretty good.”

Rey flashed her best I-told-you-so smile and stood up. She wiped the stringy pumpkin innards on her apron. “You can carve the third one while I get started.”

“Wasn’t that Finn’s?”

“I don’t think he’ll mind,” Rey said from across the kitchen counter.

With a nod, Ben grabbed the other pumpkin. This time he was easier with the knife. The end result wasn’t very scary. It wasn’t very anything, just a triangle for one eye, a square for the other, and three slab-like teeth.

“Bravo,” Rey said as she set a plate down in front of him.

“Already? How long did I take?”

She ruffled his thick tousled hair. “You took your time. That’s good.” She sat cross-legged with her own plate across her lap. “And you looked so cute with your tongue stuck out.”

Ben looked as though he was going to argue but settled for eating a wedge of pancake instead. “These are good,” he said through a full mouth.

“I know,” Rey replied through an even fuller mouth.

There were four pancakes each, slathered in syrup, mascarpone and bejewelled in crumbled caramel. Ben struggled to finish his but, after devouring her own, Rey helped herself to his leftovers.

Just as she was finishing up, Finn poked his head through the back door. “Fireworks are ready,” he said. “It’s really cold out here, so hurry up.”

Rey threw her arms around Ben’s neck. “Thank you,” she said and kissed him, though it tasted more of sugar than, well, a kiss.

Ben brushed a knuckle down her cheek. “For what?”

“For making this the best Bonfire-ween I’ve had in ages.”

“That’s still a stupid name.”

Rey grinned. “Maybe,” she said, “but I like it.”

“So your mum combined Halloween and Bonfire Night together because…”

“Because they’re like a week apart anyway and it was just better. Pumpkin carving, sweets and fireworks on the same day. What’s not to love?”

“True.” Ben nodded like he was trying to convince himself. “Bonfire night’s pretty weird, though.”

“Guys. It’s cold. Fireworks. Now.” Finn wasn’t kidding around.

“Come on,” Rey said. She kissed Ben quickly and led him by the hand to the backdoor.

Finn was in his woollen hat, a scarf and puffer jacket but he was still shivering. Still, he’d said that he’d handle the fireworks and the others had left him to it.

“Let’s light up the sky,” Rey said, though she was side-eyeing the half eaten pancakes Finn had left on his plate on the garden table.

Finn snorted a laugh into his hand. “Yeah, whatever you say.” He was still laughing as he walked off and lit the first firework, then legged it back to Ben and Rey.

“What was that?” Ben asked.

“My run, bro. Don’t want to get burned, yeah?”

“Your face. You looked so scared.”

“Nah, I wasn’t scared—”

The firework erupted in a cascade of red and blue. The colours coalesced and seemed to shimmer purple for a moment above their heads and then disappeared in the dark.

Rey actually clapped, while Finn whooped. But Ben just stood there with his mouth open, until Rey elbowed him in the ribs.

“Told you so,” she said, but just the look on her face, half illuminated by the light from the kitchen, would have done the trick.

Finn went and lit the next one and tried – and failed – to look more dignified as he ran back. “Quiet,” he said, pointing his lighter at Ben.

Ben and Rey stood and watched the sky as Finn kept lighting fireworks. She grabbed his hand, so cold to the touch, and squeezed it tight. He pulled it away, only to put his arm around her shoulder and pull her in, pressing his warmth against her.

“Best Bonfire-ween ever,” she said so quietly it was lost under the crackles and bangs above them.


End file.
